What Now?
by hermioneginny
Summary: They are graduating from Hogwarts but rough times are still to come.
1. Lots of love

"It's six o' clock," said Ron checking his watch, "We should head down for dinner."   
"Yeah," replied Harry, "I'll get Neville and Blair." But at that precise moment Neville walked over, his puggy face smiling.   
"Fine then, I'll just get Blair," Said Harry laughing.   
He got up and walked to the portrait hole and Ron yelled after him,   
"Don't expect us to wait."   
"Haven't done that for a few years," Yelled Harry.   
He walked down the deserted corridors the breeze rippling his robes. Harry was tall and thin. His black spiked hair made his emerald green eyes look enchanting on his pale face the contact lenses giving them a glassy affect, though, his complexion made the lightning bolt scar on his forehead stand out vividly. He walked into well-lit library and scanned it looking for Blair. He was sitting in a corner deeply involved in a thick leather bound book. Harry walked over and looked dejectedly at the book cover, 'The magical history of Ogres'. Harry laughed,   
"So what did you think about section twelve?" Blair looked up, his brown eyes meeting Harry's. Harry attempted to look over his shoulder but Blair snapped the book shut quickly.   
"I already know what it is," said Harry coolly leaning down to pick up piece of parchment, which had slipped out from the books pages. Blair tried to grab it back but failed and slipped of the chair and hit his head on the table. Harry doubled over with laughter and said,   
"I don't see what Sophie sees in you."   
"What makes you say that," said Blair, trying not to look at Harry whilst rubbing his head, messing his brown hair in the effort.   
"Re-spike it," said Harry gently, "We have an image to keep up. Oh, that letter was very passionate, pity Sophie doesn't put that into essays."   
"You read it," he said annoyed.   
"You read my mail, I read yours," said Harry briskly walking away, the letter still clutched in his hand.   
He seated himself next to Ron and said, positively beaming.   
"Blair just knocked himself out and I managed to get this," Harry said giving Ron the parchment. Ron opened it and read, eyes widening with each sentence.   
""Look o, er that's disgusting," he said shuddering.   
"Hi," said Hermione. They turned round. Hermione had taken to straightening her hair and had cut it short. She smiled and said,   
"Aren't you going to say hello," she said giving Ron a fake punch.   
"Hi," said Harry, "Look at this," he said stuffing the crumpled letter into her hand. Hermione opened it.   
"Hey Sophie," Harry called, "Come here a minute." Sophie walked over. She was an exchange student from Sweden. She had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes.   
"Vhat," she asked in her heavily accented voice.   
"Um let me think. Every moment with you is like a treasured jewel," Sophie was staring horrified at him.   
"Oh leave her alone," said a tall Mediterranean girl. She was tall and slim and had a long sheet of black hair, large brown eyes and perfect olive skin.   
"And why should I do that Anita," asked Harry giving her a charming smile. Some first year girls flushed.   
"Because your head boy and should set better example," she said Coolly.   
"I know since you have become head girl you have not done anything fun, or in fact you never do anything that would sour your reputation."   
"Really," she said smiling, "we were doing charms pretty late last night." Harry gave her a warning look.   
"Shut up," he said severely.   
She sat down. Blair walked in, Harry thought he saw a small bump on his head. Sophie was not looking at any of them.   
"Nice headache," said Harry.   
"I hate you," he said looking at the note in Neville's hands. All of Gryfindor were listening in and percentage of Ravenclaw.   
"Get back to your own table Anita," said Harry giving her a push.   
"Fine," she said walking over to the Ravenclaw table.   
"Can't believe were graduating tomorrow," said Ron.   
"It's scary," said Blair, ignoring Harry.   
"Just another day of nothing today," said Harry.   
"Don't complain," said Hermione, "If we had got this before our newts you would be revising."   
"Or would I," he said raising his eyebrows risking a fleeting glance at Anita.   
"Harry you've forgotten to do one thing tonight," said Ron, "eat."   
"What?" said Harry.   
"Your to late," said Blair.   
They left the great hall and bid their goodbyes. Harry, being Head Boy, Had a personal bedroom and en-suit in the fourth Tower. Anita also had one and they shared a small common room. Usually Harry would invite everyone else but tonight he felt like being alone. He walked into his bedroom and dumped his bag, and flopped down on the bed. He read for about an hour until his door opened. He looked up, it was Anita.   
"What?" he asked.   
"Well I'm glad your pleased to see me," she teased, "Will you great me again?"   
"Ok," he said.   
"I think I've still got charms homework," she said. Harry rolled his eyes.   
"Well maybe if you improved I would help a bit more," said Harry. She walked over, hands on her hips and said,   
"Fine I'll try harder," she said. She grabbed Harry by the front of the robes and kissed him passionately on the lips. She pulled away and said,   
"Well, any better?" Harry looked at her and said,   
"Better show me again," he laughed. She kissed him again; she looked up and smiled at him, her lip gloss glinting.   
"Well," she said, very close to him, her arms wrapped around him.   
"You'll pass with great grades," he said. This time he pulled her into a kiss. Suddenly the door was knocked on and thrown open, Harry pulled away from her kiss just in time. Blair, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Sophie and Hannah Abbot walked in. Harry sat down and said,   
"Hi guys," whilst thinking to himself, the perfect time for all my friends to come in. Harry had a hand covering his lips, all to awear that Anita had left Lip-gloss on his lips. They dumped a pile of food on his bed and said,   
"Thought we would have a little bit of a party," said Sophie, still blushing when she looked at Blair.  
"Hows your head?" asked Harry looking at Blair.  
"Fine," he said through gritted teeth.  
"Thought you might like this back," said Harry tossing Sophie the letter, she went a deep shade of crimson. All the girls hit him and told him to stop being mean. Soon everyone was sitting on the floor talking away and laughing.  
"Our second last night at Hogwarts," said Harry sadly.  
"I know," said Blair looking around at everyone. Harry had managed to wipe the lip-gloss off without anyone noticing, though he was still worried about everyone finding out about it.  
"So you and Sophie then," said Harry to Blair.  
"Shut up," said Blair, "Or I'll hit you."  
"Be careful, there's plenty of things to knock your head on," Harry retaliated gesturing to the table and bed. Ben hit him playfully.  
"Boy I'm going to miss this," said Ron mournfully, watching Harry and Blair.  
"You know what we haven't done in a while," said Neville.  
"Anything," suggested Harry.  
"No," said Neville raising an eyebrow and all the boys knew what he meant.   



	2. Newt Nerves

An: Ok, I can't remember how many newts you can get so I'm just saying the top is 15.   
"Come on, what's the point," said Harry.  
"I don't know," shrugged Neville, "Just because."  
"But we've got a Hogsmead trip tomorrow, can't it wait?" implored Harry, somehow his head boy position had made him rather cautious, much to his dismay.  
"Fine, Fine, then we should at least visit Hagrid, for old time sake," said Blair staring Harry straight in the eye.  
"O.K," Harry said Boisterously, "What's the time?" Blair quickly read his watch and replied,  
"Quarter to twelve, we'll have to go down invisible."   
"Why not," said Harry smiling. He bent down next to his trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak, which he had inherited from his father in his first year, and threw it to Neville.  
"You guys go under, I can walk around more freely with the excuse of," Harry tried to think of one.  
"Because you and I need to think of a closing speech for tomorrow," said Anita.  
"That'll work," said Ron, nodding in approval.  
"But we want to come to," said Hermione indignantly.  
"Yeah," said Hannah, her rosy cheeks glowing.  
"But I don't know how we could get," But Harry was cut off,  
"Think," said Hermione. Harry thought, how could he get everyone down, the cloak wouldn't hold them all and only he and Anita had a valid excuse to be out.  
"I don't think you'll need to worry about that," said a voice. Harry spun around and saw Albus Dumbldore standing there, his half moon glasses perched on his crooked nose.   
"Professor, I hope we did not wake you," said Harry approaching Dumbldore.  
"Quite the contrary, I was hoping of not waking you," said Dumbldore. Harry looked confused and queried,  
"Pardon Professor?"   
Dumbldore smiled,   
"I was coming past your room and hoping I would not wake you. And if you don't mind I would like to come down with you to visit Hagrid,"  
"Of course," said Harry.  
"Saves you one problem," said Dumbldore, "You can all come down at once now." They walked in silence across the grounds, it was chilly for a summer's night and mist rose in clouds as the exhaled. They reached Hagrids small hut and saw a yellow light shining out of the window. Harry knocked and Hagrid answered. Harry was still rather perturbed by the grey hair in the mass of black but Hagrid had often told him, 'Giant blood gives you a longer life, I'll live till I'm a hundred sommit,"  
"'allo," he said Cheerily, "Just been thinking of you. Come on in." They all crowded into Hagrids one roomed house and sat on any chair available. Harry Sat down on a seat and soon Had Sophie sitting on his lap (Obviously her and Blair did not want to do that in public because of what everyone would say) Dumbldore had a nice area to himself and he kept smiling at all of them as little arguments broke out occasionally.   
"Just like there parents," said Hagrid to Dumbldore, "All 'o them."  
"Yes," said Dumbldore quietly.  
"So Sophie what do you want to do career wise," asked Harry smiling at her.  
"Vell I really don't know," She said.  
"I do," said Ron grinning, Harry gave him a bemused look.  
"Vhat?" she asked.  
"You proved it today. You know, own a little cottage in the hills,"  
"What and sing the sound of music," suggested Harry, forgetting Only Hermione would get the muggle reference.  
"No and be little house wife to Bla," But before Ron could finish Anita had covered his mouth.  
"Be nice," she said.  
"Don't tell him what to do," said Harry.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"Because," Harry replied.  
"Exactly like there parents," said Hagrid Happily.  
  
Harry woke early the next morning and walked down to breakfast. A few people were there eating so they could get off to Hogsmead early. Harry sat down next to Blair who drinking a glass of pumpkin juice.  
"Morning," said Harry, "How are you?'  
"Nervous as hell," said Blair bluntly.  
"Why, said Harry, "They don't give us our scores until tonight," Blair shook his head and pointed at a notice.  
Seventh year results will be announced at breakfast!  
"I think I'm going to be sick," said Hermione, who had just read the notice. Soon the hall was filled and Dumbldore was standing with a wad of yellow envelopes. Harry stared at them.  
"Shall we begin. All seventh years must make a line and collect their score from there head Teachers. Prefects and Head boy and girl will collect them from me."  
Everyone lined up and waited anxiously, no one dared open theres. Harry and Anita were last to receive theirs as they were comforting nervous people.  
"Want to open them outside," said Ron.  
"Lets go to Hogsmead and open them," said Harry. Hermione had a pained expression as her hand, apparently controlling itself, kept ebbing towards the envelope.  
"Yeah," said everyone.  
The walk down to Hogsmead seemed to take forever and when they finaly got there they headed straight for the three broomsticks. They pushed open the door and walked in.  
"How'd you go?" asked Madam Rosmerta kindly. Harry shook his head and showed her the unopened letter.  
"Ok, heres a table," she said leading them down. I'll get you all some cold butter bears. They sat down and took out the letters. Everyone opened theirs and their faces broke into smile.   
"13 1/2 ," cried Hermione and Anita.  
"Me too," said Ben and Blair.  
"13," said Sophie and Hannah and Neville.  
Everyone looked at Harry. He slit his open and read. Hid face fell.  
"What's wrong, I can't be that bad." Harry had was breathing heavily.  
"15," he croaked.  



	3. A star is born

The next two days past to quickly and before Harry knew it he was piling everyone's luggage in the overhead compartment, cursing Hermione because her beauty case was in the way.  
"Why do you need one?" Yelled Harry, trying to find room, "It doesn't make a difference anyway."  
Hermione looked up at him, fury flashing in her eyes.  
'What I mean to say is that you are already so beautiful that you don't need it."  
"Smooth move," said Anita, sitting Hermione down and patting her on the shoulder.   
The train started to move and everyone was cramming there heads out the window hoping to get one last look at the castle.  
They sat in silence for about ten minutes until Ron said,  
"Stop being so depressed. We finished school. And Harry, you didn't even get expelled or have a truth potion used on you or die!"   
"It's a pity isn't it," said Blair, sounding a solum as he could, which is not very. Even Hermione, who was still annoyed at Harry, laughed.  
"Very funny," said Harry.  
There was a knock on the compartment door and the plump food lady stuck her head in.  
"Can I offer you anything dears?" she asked kindly.  
"I'll shout," said Harry getting up and walking out with her.   
"What will it be dear?" she asked, gesturing to her vast array of things. Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts every flavour bean, Pumpkin Juice, Droobles best blowing gum, Frosties surprise milk and many more.  
Harry walked back into the compartment and dropped the food on the small table on the sides.  
"Dig in," he said carelessly.  
"Thanks," said Everyone, even Hermione who seemed to have forgiven him.  
Before long they were pushing there way onto the platform 9 3/4.   
Harry scanned the Platform and saw Chantal, Sirius's wife and walked over to her.  
"Hi Honey," she said.  
"Hi," said Harry sighing.  
"hey, I'm your godmother and will not tolerate you speaking to me that way," she joked.   
"What way?" asked Harry innocently.  
"I'm not stupid," she said.  
"Could have fooled me. I mean I always suspected it but after you went and married him." Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Back In a seck," said Harry running over to say goodbye to everyone.  
"See you all," said Harry, giving the girls a hug.  
"don't I get a hug?" sniffed Blair, pretending to wipe a tear from his face. Harry rolled his eyes and gave Blair a hug.   
"See you," said Harry walking through the barrier that separated platform 9 from platform 9 3/4.   
  
Harry lugged his trunk up the stairs and into his room. He dumped it in the corner and jogged back into the kitchen were Chantal was waving her wand about, cooking up something delicious.   
"When's Sirius getting home?" asked Harry, taking a seat on one of the stools."  
"Late," she said, "He had a meeting with Fudge. Some Lunatic has rounded up all the German wizards who are here and are holding them hostage. Going on about them being responsible for Voldermort."  
"Where's the connection?" asked Harry.  
"Hitler," she said simply. Harry understood and now he thought about it Voldermort did have some similarities to him.  
Sirius was Minister of protection and Chantal was a daily Prophet reporter.   
"So," she said, leaning on the marble bench, "What was your N.E.W.T score."  
"15," Harry mumbled.  
Chantal's eyes widened and she rushed over and gave Harry a hug.  
"That's fantastic sweet heart," she said.  
"So what do you want to do?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.  
"I don't really know. The Job offers come in Monday so I'll guess I'll find out in three days."  
  
Harry woke early the next morning and after a hot shower came down to the kitchen were Sirius and Chantal were eating breakfast.  
"Your up early," Sirius commented.  
"Yeah," said Harry. He sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. He lifted it to his mouth and then put it down and looked up.  
"I've got something to tell you," he said abruptly.  
"What?" asked Chantal.   
"I'm moving out," he said.  
"Great," said Sirius, but reprimanded himself after a look from Chantal.  
"Harry, moving out is a big thing," said Sirius, but rolling his eyes the minute Chantal turned her back.  
"Chantal," said Harry, "You don't want me around the house forever. I'll still see you heaps and everything like that."  
"Fare enough," said Chantal; "I don't want you around the house forever."   
  
Chantal and Sirius had gone out and Harry was sitting alone reading. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and answered. There was a tall two tall men wearing neat and official looking robes.  
"Mr. Potter," said one.  
"Yes," said Harry cautiously.  
"Let us introduce ourselves," said the other Man, "I am Mr. Cole and this is Mr Mack.  
We are members of the department of Magical games and sports. We have a proposition for you Mr. Potter."  
"Come in," said Harry," letting them pass.  
"Harry," said Mr Mack, "How would you feel about being the Seeker for the English quidditch team?"  
Harry's mind was racing, him, on the English quidditch team.  
"Well," said Mr. Cole.  
"It would be fantastic," said Harry.  
"Well, we will give you some thinking time. If the answer is yes, come by the offices tomorrow and we'll get the paper work."  
Harry let the men out and flopped back down on the couch.   
"Why had they come in person to tell him, why didn't they put it in the papers? But then Harry realized it would be for privacy reasons. The new members were meant to be kept kind of secret and this was just a privacy thing.   
Harry went to bed that night knowing what he would be doing in the morning.  
  
Harry woke up before Sirius or Chantal as it was a Saturday. He got ready and went straight down to the offices.   
"Mr. Cole was waiting for him.  
"Great," he said smiling. "Please have a seat." He gestured to a purple armchair in front of his desk.  
"One second, I'll just find the papers."  
He flicked through his filing cabinet, past unicorn jousting, dragon taming until he reached Quidditch.  
"Here are the registration forms and here is your contract. I'll give you sometime to read through it."   
Harry read the pages and an hour later Mr. Cole came back and Harry nodded.   
"Heres where you sign," he said handing Harry and extravagant quill. Harry signed his name and the form was whisked away. Mr. Cole preformed the duplicate spell on it and handed a copy to Harry, Sent another off with an owl and filed the original away.  
"You'll be receiving word from the coach in the next day or two," said Mr. Cole.   
  
  



	4. House Hunting

A/N: Ok guys, I'm Australian and I have no idea about Pounds so If the money is all wrong I'm sorry. I'm just pretending its about 1000 Australian dollars is 100 pounds (way off but you never know with our dollar)   
  
  
Harry walked out of the office, hardly daring to believe it. He had a job; he had the job he had always wanted!   
"Harry!'  
Harry turned around and saw Anita jogging towards him.   
"Hey," said Harry smiling.  
"Were all going house hunting and we have been looking for you. Why weren't you at home when we owled, it was like seven o'clock?"  
"I had something to do," Harry said quickly, he didn't want to tell them about his quidditch carer just yet.  
"Follow me," said Anita. She took him down a few back alleyways until they reached a small café. Blair, Ron, Neville, Sophie, Hermione and Hannah were there, sipping steaming cups of coffee.  
"There you are," said Ron, glancing over at them. Harry took his seat and ordered a tea.  
"So where we looking at getting apartments?" asked Harry.  
"Well, we were thinking about getting one in muggle London in walking distance of the leaky cauldron," Said Hermione, her pen working rapidly as she circled places in a thick looking newspaper.  
"Ok, what should be our first move?" asked Ron.  
"Stand up," said Harry. They all looked at him, slightly bemused.  
"Do it," he said. They all did and Harry inspected them.  
"Ok good. We all have some neat casual muggle cloths on."  
"Why does that matter?" asked Anita, fingering her black skirt.  
"If we appear to be quiet, law abiding and good people, which we are, we will have a better chance of getting a place. Now we should think of a story about us," said Harry.  
"Can we sit down?" asked Blair.  
"Yes," Harry laughed.  
"How about," said Hermione, "We are students from Oxford and are looking for an apartment in London."  
"That's good," said Harry.  
  
Soon they were walking down the busy London Street looking for their first choice. They came to it. It was two large apartments. Harry knocked on the door and an woman in her mid sixty's answered.  
"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.   
"We are enquiring into renting these two apartments," said Harry.   
"Oh of course," said the lady gesturing them in, "I'll show you around."  
The apartments were very nice and new, each with four bedrooms, a large bathroom, kitchen, living room, study and laundry. They were large and had a nice view but were very quiet."   
"These are fantastic," said Harry, "How much would rent be a week?"  
"100 ponds," said the lady, who's name turned out to be Mrs. Glith.   
"Harry turned to everyone asking for there opinion.  
"These are really nice," said Anita, "And it's only 25 pounds a week."  
"Lets take them," said Ron, "They were the only ones that were in walking distance of," he glanced at Mrs. Glith, "work."  
"We'll take them," said Harry.  
"Fabulous," she cried, "Come with me, there are just a few things we need to go through."   
Two hours later, they had the deal settled and the rules gone through. She had given them the key and said they could start moving in right away.  
"Wow," said Hermione, we have our own place. Oh my gosh!"   
"Can we sleep there tonight?" asked Hannah.  
"It'll be uncomfortable, why don't we start moving stuff in tomorrow and we will sleep there tomorrow night."   
Hannah nodded.   
"Why don't we grab some lunch, go home and see how much stuff we can scam off parents and then meet at the leaky Cauldron about 8 tomorrow morning." Said Harry.  
"Sounds good," they said.  
  
Harry through his bag down on the floor and went upstairs to find Chantal and Sirius still in bed.  
"Good afternoon sleepy heads," said Harry boisterously as he opened the curtains. Chantal grunted.  
"What's the time?"  
"10 past 12," Harry replied.  
'Oh my god," she said sitting bolt upright, "I had no idea it was so late."  
"I got an apartment," said Harry.  
"Already," said Sirius.  
"Yep. It's really nice, 100 pounds a week but it's worth it."  
"You'd hope so," said Chantal.  
"Well, I'm here to scam furniture, cooking stuff and so on from you," said Harry.  
Sure, Sure," she said running into the bathroom and getting dressed.  
"Sirius up," she said throwing her Pyjamas at him as she and Harry left the room.   
  
The next day they all stood in the small passage between the two units a large collection of furniture in front of them.  
"Oh," said Hermione, pointing at a cream leather lounge suit, "Who's got that?"  
"The boys," said Blair."  
"Why?" asked Hermione, "We split things."  
"Yeah but Harry bought it and I just called it," said Ron in a matter-of-fact voice.   
"Fine we will take the other one," she said smiling.  
"with a tiny bit of work that could be a great suit. Just make up some new cushion bags and polish the wood," said Neville knowingly.   
After a few disputes the furniture was worked out and everyone was helping move it in. After a many hours of gruelling work everything was moved in and they were slumped on empty packing boxes.  
"We have hardly any cooking utensils and absolutely no food," said Blair from the floor.  
"Look Harry and I will go out and get food for both houses, disposable plates cups and stuff and then bring home Chinese," said Anita pulling Harry out by the arm.  
"Why do I have to come?" asked Harry running down the stairs after Anita.  
"Because," she said simply.   
  
Sitting on empty cardboard boxes eating out of the container was a bit of a change from what they were use to but it was still fun.  
"I feel like a real muggle," said Ron tossing his rice around.. Everyone murmured in agreement.   
"How about we see a movie," said Harry, almost forgetting no one else knew what a movie was.  
"Huh?" asked Blair.  
Hermione laughed and said,  
"Come on, we'll go see one, you'll love it."  
  
Standing in the middle of a large foyer looking up at what movies were on was defiantly a muggle thing but they enjoyed it none the less.  
'Swordfish," said Blair, who had just read all about the movies.  
"No way Moulin Rouge," said all the girls.  
"Fine," said Blair sulkily.  
After waiting in a huge line they finally got to the front desk.  
'8 tickets to Moulin Rouge thanks," said Harry paying the attendant.  
'There you are," she said, "enjoy."   



	5. Goodbye

Harry woke suddenly to the sound of tapping on his window. He got up and fumbled with the unfamiliar latch until it opened with a satisfying click. Harry had to duck quickly as a large barn owl swooped in the window, dropped one of the seven letters it was carrying on to his bed, and swooped out again. Harry slid the window shut and turned on his bedside lamp. He picked up the letter and tore it open.  
  
  
Department of Magical Games and Sports  
Ministry of Magic  
6th floor   
  
Mr Potter,  
  
The quidditch training season will commence tomorrow. There is a 5-week training camp held in Germany and France. You will have very few occasions to return home during this time and will only do so if absolutely necessary.  
Please be at the Ministry of Magic, 6th floor, by no later then 6pm. We will be leaving promptly at 6:15pm.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Coach Dray.  
  
  
Harry dropped the letter, he was leaving tomorrow and he still had not told anyone. Harry began to feel anxious and have second thoughts about taking this job; he was also very interested in becoming part of the Magical Defence Squad.   
Still fretting he got up and started packing his bag, cursing himself for unpacking it. Before long he had all the things he needed leaving a few things behind. Sirius and Chantal had been stuck with all the brooms he had had over his schooling years, though many of his brooms had not survived there were still quite a few.  
He heard the sound of Neville getting up and turning the kettle on and attempting to find the teabags, all of them were still dead set against tealeaves.  
Harry pulled out some cloths and got dressed and went out.  
"Morning," he said. Neville merely grunted. It wasn't until Neville had drained his mug of tea that he said,  
"A letter cam last night inviting us all the Molly and Arthur's, it's a big party sort of thing heaps of people are going to be there."  
"What time?" asked Harry.  
"4:00pm till late," said Neville through a mouthful of toast. There was a sharp knocking on the door and Harry went and got it, It was Hermione, Anita, Hannah and Sophie.   
"Morning," Yawned Neville as Harry stepped aside to let them in.  
They settled themselves down in the armchairs and sipped the mugs of tea Neville offered them.  
'Wasn't the movie great last night," said Hannah, all the girls nodded in agreement.   
"It was pretty good," said Harry.  
It wasn't too long until everyone was up and dressed and preparing food to take to the Weasly's. It was not a strange thing to hear someone cursing as the thing they were attempting to cook went wrong or had some sort of disaster.   
"It's really sad," said Blair, "When 8 people only manage to produce one eatable thing, and I mean that in the nicest way possible.   
"Shivers were running late!" cursed Ron as he jumped to his feet. They all got up and ran around getting their coats and other things. Harry walked into his room and saw his ready packed bag sitting on his bed. He would have to take it with him. It was quite a small bag and not heavy at all and when he walked out with it nobody even noticed.   
"Well apperate," said Hermione getting her wand out. All of them had only just passed their apperating tests and were still enjoying doing it. There was only a quick out of body sensation before they found themselves in the Weasly's front yard. The Weasly's had come across some money and had rebuilt there house but it still had the same cosy and lived in feeling. Harry dumped his bag by the door and followed the others into the noisy already crowded kitchen.  
It certainly was big there was heaps of people there, Friends of the Weasly's, Friends of the friends of the Weasly's and so on.  
Harry went over and thanked Mrs. Weasly kissing her on the cheek and went a shook hands with Arthur.  
Harry and Blair were soon pulled over by some people who worked with Bill, Bill had forfeited his job at Gringotts, not to mention his ponytail and earring, and now worked in the improper use of magic office.  
"Harry looked nervously at the clock, it was half past five and he still had not told anyone.   
"Anita could I talk to you," he said pulling her out of the crowd. He pulled her into the backyard and around the side of the house were nobody was.  
"What is it?" she asked hugging him. Harry pushed her off and looked at her seriously.   
"You know I will always love you," he started off, "but I've got some bad news."  
"What your married?" laughed Anita.  
"Well yes," he joked, "And I am now on the English quidditch team and will be touring and have a five-week training camp in Germany and France starting tonight." He said the last bit very fast. Her smile vanished and she started walking backwards.  
"What did you say?" she asked quietly.  
They were now standing in the middle of the backyard and everyone was out there for dinner.  
"I said," Harry started but Anita cut him.  
"How could you," she yelled, "Why are you being so selfish as to do that. And why didn't you tell me, have you told anyone."  
"No," said Harry evenly, he would not yell at her, or at anyone.  
"Hey trouble in Paradise," joked Blair trying to cool things down.  
"Anita turned to face Blair and said.  
"He hasn't told you either. Tell him Harry." Harry couldn't speak.  
"He's gone off and accepted an offer to be on the English quidditch team, which means he will tour and hardly ever be home, and he has to leave for a five-week camp in France and Germany tonight."   
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Blair.  
"Why are you being selfish?" asked Anita.  
Harry found himself getting annoyed and shouted while retreating.  
"It's my life and I can do what I want with it! And if you're trying to stop me just shut up now because it's not worth it."  
He walked out the door and picked up his bag and apperated to the Ministry of Magic.   
  
  



	6. The Team

Harry walked up the steps and into the Ministry of Magic.  
"Were would you like to go sir?" asked a man in smart blue robes with a small ministry of magic sign printed in the top left hand corner.  
"The Department for magical games and sports," said Harry showing the man a small ID card, which had come with the letter. The man looked at it briefly and smiled.  
"Go through those glass doors over there, then swipe your card and the appropriate staircase will open."  
"Thanks," said Harry as he walked over to the doors. He pushed them open and found himself in a small room with a strange looking thing in the centre. He walked up to it and swiped his card through a small slot. There was a humming and then a loud creaking as a staircase wound itself down from the roof.   
Harry started to climb it and after a few minutes reached the top. He pushed open the door. He was standing in a long corridor with doors on either side. There was a large office at the end of the corridor and it was the only one with a light on so Harry headed towards it.  
He raised his hand and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," said a voice. Harry walked in and was met by a tall, slender man who, Harry was guessing, was in his mid forty's.  
"Hello Harry," he said, extending a hand for Harry to shake.  
"Hello," said Harry.  
"Have a seat," said the man gesturing to some large couches, "I'm Michael Dray, your coach."   
Harry sat down and looked out the window. There was a light in the far off distance that he knew was the Weasly's.  
Harry no longer had an owl as Hedwig had met a rather sad demise in 6th year, she had been out delivering a massage to Chantal and a fox ate her as she rested on a fence.   
'Crash!' the door flew open and five people walked in. There was one boy and five girls.  
"Hey Michael," they all said as they filed past him and took a seat.  
"Excellent," said the boy, who looked about 25, "another guy on the team."   
Michael signalled for quiet and got it, eventually.  
"Guys, Guys," he said, "This is Harry our new seeker. Harry this is the rest of the team who I'm sure you know but I'll introduce anyway."  
Harry laughed half-heartedly at this comment.  
"Don't worry you don't have to laugh," said one of the girls, "who tells bad jokes all the time and he enjoys laughing at them."  
"Good," Harry said.  
Michael cleared his throat and walked over to the boy who was playing idly with his brown hair,   
"This is Jake. He is the Keeper."   
"Hi," said Harry, Jake nodded.  
He then walked over to a three seater couch were three of the girls were sitting.  
"This is Jane, Anna and Ella. They are chasers for the team."   
He then proceeded to walk across to a two seater couch were the last of the two girls were sitting.  
"This is Alanna and Marion, Beaters."   
Everyone exchanged polite hellos until Michael once again cleared his throat.   
"Well now that you're all acquainted we can get going. Oh and one more thing," he said turning around to the team who were picking up bags, "The camp is going to be 5 weeks long and then you have a few hours at home and then we go straight to Wales for 3 weeks and then you get two weeks at home with training in Hogsmead."   
"You'll need to tell me that again," said Jake.  
  
They were going to Germany by train instead of apperating, Harry still didn't know why.   
He shoved his luggage in the overhead compartment and flopped down on the seat. He had Marion and Jane on either side of him and Jake Ella and Anna in front of him. Alanna was sitting on Jakes lap and Marion lent over to Harry and whispered,  
"There's something going on between them."   
"And they don't mind showing it," whispered Harry back, Marion let out a short laugh but quickly stifled it.   
"So Harry," said Alanna, who had conjured up an extra two seats, as Michael had now joined them, "How did your family and friends take you leaving."  
Harry raised an eyebrow.   
"Well I don't know about my family because I only told everybody an hour ago. Anita," but Harry was interrupted.   
"She your girlfriend?" asked Michael.  
"No," said Harry sadly realising it was true.  
"Good. Every English girl in the country will want to go out with you."  
Everyone nodded, except Jake.  
"Well get back to your story I want to hear you getting yelled at.  
"Well Anita," Harry continued, "Got really annoyed and blurted out to everyone. My other best friend got one sentence before I had had enough and left."  
"Harsh," said Marion.   
  
The train ride was long but fun. Everybody was very entertaining but Harry, being only 18, was the youngest by far.  
The train started slowing and everyone, who had been walking around the train anyway, got up and collected their luggage.   
When they got off it was the middle of the day, they were standing in a small wizard station only everything was a little disconcerting. There was a large sign over the ticket box reading, 'Willkommen.' Harry, who already knew German and French, knew that it said welcome.   
"We have to walk a few K or so to get to our hotel.  
  
Harry dumped his bag on the ground and sat down on the king sized bed. They were staying in a Muggle hotel but the training spot was only a ten minute walk away.  
Michael came in and tossed Harry a sleek black broom case with the words, 'Lightning star' printed on it. Harry unzipped the case and beautiful broom rolled out.  
"Prototype," said Michael, "We'll be the only team in the Welsh comp that have them."   



	7. Home and away again

Harry woke at five am as he had down everyday for the past five weeks. Today was the last day of training and Harry knew his schedule off by heart. Right now he was heading off for a 10K run through the black forest in Germany. He had thoroughly enjoyed his time in France but liked Germany more; he was defiantly intending to visit again.   
There was the sound of opening doors as eight people came out, all looking surprisingly awake.  
"I am freezing," muttered Marion, clasping her woollen overcoat around her.  
"Ditto," said Harry.  
They started on their run. It was extremely cold and the icy wind hit Harry in the face. They ran into the overgrown forest but continued on at a steady pace. Everybody in the team was very fit and did not find this that hard at all, just long and repetitive.   
They arrived back at about twenty to six and were glad to be back in the warm room.  
Michael looked up from a couch were he was sitting reading a newspaper and sipping a cup of tea.  
"Lazy," cursed Jake as he sat down next to him.  
They all sat down in the chairs and were bought steaming mugs of peppermint tea. Harry sipped it gratefully.  
"Once your finished," said Michael who had set down his mug, "Go up and pack and get changed. I can't see why you guys wear such formal cloths running."  
"Were going out in public," said Harry, who had become the 'Pretty Boy' of the English quidditch team.  
"Well, as I was saying," said Michael, smiling at Harry, "Go up and pack, get changed and after breakfast we can go home."  
"Great," said Marion, "I'll have to check if my boyfriends cheating on me."  
Harry's stomach gave a sudden lurch, He had not written to anybody back home and they had written to him. Everyone else had gone up to pack and only Harry and Michael.  
"Kiddo," he said, he had always treated Harry very well, He said he liked him "go home and see how it goes, if it's too much come to my house," He handed Harry an address, "My wife's dying to meet you. She's coming with us on this trip."   
"Thanks," said Harry getting up and running up stairs.  
  
They all remerged in the dinning room wearing neat-casual cloths as opposed to the 'running cloths' that weren't much different.   
"They sat down at the table and ate breakfast. When they were getting up to leave they were surrounded by a group of people begging for an interview with Harry, they were from the daily prophet.  
Michael looked and Harry, Harry shrugged and then nodded. He was lead into a bright well furnished room and seated down at a couch.  
"Mr. Potter," said the interviewer, "My name is Jade and I'm a reporter for the sports section in the daily prophet. We have been looking everywhere to find out who the knew English seeker was and then I saw you here."  
Harry smiled simply. She rambled off lots of questions until she bought the rest of the team in.  
"Ok," said the photographer, "We do have some good looking ones. You three in the back, you three sitting on those chairs and Harry I want you kneeling on the floor in front of the lot of them.  
  
Harry was glad to get out as the photographer had insisted on personal photos.   
" Can we go home now?" asked Alanna.  
"Sure," said Michael nodding.   
Harry got out his wand and apperated into Hogsmead. He picked up his bag and headed straight for an owl shop. He walked in and was immediately helped by an assistant. He walked out again half an hour later with a large white and black owl; he decided to call her Leila.  
"Long time no see," said a voice next to him. Harry looked across and saw Ron.  
"Hi," said Harry quietly.  
"How long are you back for?" asked Ron.  
"A few hours," Harry replied.   
"Come and see some people," said Ron, "They all miss you badly."   
"I guess I could see them for an hour or two but we leave for Wales at five, it's already three."  
"Your leaving so soon?" said Ron slightly down hearted, "Well you have to see some people, Chantal's been really sad since you left, she thinks you hate her and Blair's been down hearted."  
"I feel terrible," said Harry, "I should have told you guys earlier it's just I couldn't."   
"I understand," said Ron, "I'll take you to Chantal first."  
"I remember where they live Ron," said Harry jokingly, Ron laughed.   
They arrived at Chantal's and Harry knocked on the door. Harry heard Chantal say,  
"One second Molly," and come to the door. Molly Weasly was over. Chantal opened the doors and gasped. She pulled Harry into a hug and pulled him and Ron inside. She pushed them into the Kitchen where Harry was given a hug from Molly (Ron got one too).   
"So how long are you here for?" asked Chantal.  
"A few hours and then I leave for Wales."  
"That's not long," said Molly.  
"I'll make an effort to owl this time," said Harry.  
  
Harry was walking with Ron towards their house; it was a Sunday so nobody was working. Anita and Hermione were in town for the day so they weren't going to be there. Ron opened the door and lead Harry in, Blair looked up and laughed.  
"Hey mate," he yelled, 'Nice to see you."  
"You too," said Harry.  
Harry stayed with them for a while and suddenly realised the time.  
"Damn" he cursed, "I'm late. I'll owl you guys see you."  
And with that he apperated to the ministry, swiped his card, ran up the spiral staircase and arrived in Michael's office with a minute to spare.  
"Good we can go now," said Michael smiling.   
  



	8. The Bludger

Harry walked onto the pitch, his stomach riving. It was his first game and he was as nervous as hell.   
He heard the loud commentary start announcing, but didn't really listen. He looked around; he was standing on the pitch staring at the seating above, carpeted in velvet.   
He took a deep breath and kicked off when the words were spoken.   
'Remember your training,' he repeated to himself in his head.   
Down below there was a sea of colour and a blur of noise but all that distraction soon became non-existent as Harry got more absorbed into the game.   
  
It was two hours in and the snitch had not been sighted. Harry looked up, and, with a sudden jolt of his stomach, saw it. He flew up, the opposing seeker hot in pursuit. He stretched out his hand and clasped the snitch; it's fragile wings beating furiously.   
A wash of happiness engulfed him and then wack a bludger hit Harry right in the temple. All Harry was remembered was a terrible pain and then darkness.   
  
The Crowd watched horrified as Harry fell and landed hardly on the ground, the media swarmed onto the field and started take snapshots of the unconscious, injured seeker until the medi-wizards took him off.   
  
Anita and Hermione sat down happily the next morning enjoying a cup of hot coffee. Anita opened the daily prophet and saw a large picture, on the front page, of Harry lying unconscious, with a bruise down the side of his face, on the pitch.   
"Oh my god," she cursed.   
"He will have a swollen face today," said Hermione.   
"If his awake," she said, "I have to go see him."   
Hermione looked at her,   
"You like him," Hermione laughed.   
"Doesn't every girl in this country," she replied, not looking at her.   
"I mean you don't find him just attractive, you really like him."   
"I have to go," she said running out.   
  
Anita walked into the pitch and found the coach.   
"I'm here to see Harry," she said.   
"Ok Anita," said Michael.   
"How did you know my name?" Anita questioned.   
"Harry's told me about you," Michael laughed.   
Anita walked into a small room. Harry was sleeping, half his face was swollen and bruised.   
She sat down beside the bed, Harry woke up.   
"Anita," he asked quietly.   
"Yep," she said smiling.   
"Hey," he said smiling back, "nice to see you."   
"Does it hurt much?" asked Anita.   
"I've been worse," said Harry.   
"Good point," she laughed.   
There was silence and then Harry said,   
"I'm sorry I should have told you earlier."   
"No," she argued, "I over reacted   
"Well yeah," joked Harry.   
"It's your birthday in a week," Harry smiled.   
"You should be going, it's getting late."   
"Yeah," she said.   
Anita walked over and kissed Harry lightly on the head and walked out.   
  
Harry got up the next day, still looking swollen and blue.   
"Pretty boy Potter ain't so pretty any more," joked Alanna.   
Harry glared at her and sat down   
"It'll be gone in five days," said Michael.   
"Better be," said Harry quietly.   
Harry was sitting down when an owl flew in for him.   
He opened it and cursed.   
"What?" asked Jake.   
"I've been invited to a family reunion this Saturday. I hate my family, they hate me, how does this work"   
"You have to go," laughed Anna.   
"Yeah but I don't want to."   
  
By the time Friday came around they had won three more games and Harry's face was back to normal.   
That afternoon they had had a conference in Muggle London so were all required to wear suits after that was done Harry decided to buy Anita gift and then head home.   
He walked into a jewellery store and a plump woman bustled up to him.   
"May I help you?"   
"I'm looking for a gift for my friend." Said Harry.   
"Ok, do you have a photo of her."   
Harry thought for a moment and then remembered a photo of Hermione and her that he had.   
"Harry got it out and showed her Anita.   
"She is beautiful," aid the lady, "why don't we try this one?"   
She bought out a necklace with a simple chain and a beautiful sapphire hanging at the end."   
"nine caret gold, real sapphire," boasted the lady.   
"Sure why not," said Harry, who, considering he got paid millions a year, did not mind the price.   
He knocked on the flat door and was pulled in by Hermione.   
"Nice to see you," she said .   
  
A/N: I know this is not the best chapter I have ever written and I apologise, I didn't know how to make this one better so I will just try harder with all the rest.


	9. Cho Chang and MUP

Harry smiled at Hermione. She looked at him, he seemed different, appearance wise he was the same handsome, young man but there was just something different about him.   
"How are you?" she asked.   
"Sore and as tired as hell how about you?" laughed Harry.   
"I'm good," she said walking over to the couch, "I have a job at the Daily Prophet. It is very interesting and you get to meet so many different people."   
"Yeah," said Harry, "I've seen one of your articles it was really well written."   
"Your lucky I didn't get to write about you falling," she said laughing, Harry glared at her.   
Neville came over and sat down next to Hermione,   
"Hello Neville," said Harry.   
"Hi Harry," he replied sipping his drink.   
"How are things?" asked Harry.   
"Not bad. I'm working in a large herbology research lab and it is really interesting."   
"That's really good," said Harry smiling.   
Anita walked over and hugged Harry,   
"you look better," she said.   
"Here," said Harry tossing Anita her present, "Happy 19th Birthday."   
Anita unwrapped the paper and opened the velvet box. Hermione let out a gasp when she saw the necklace.   
"Harry! That must have cost a fortune."   
"I work in the department of magical games and sports," said Anita, "And trust me with his salary this would be nothing."   
Harry bent down and put the necklace on her.   
"How much does he get a year?" asked Ron.   
"Don't you dear say," said Harry pointedly.   
1000000 galleons a year for playing quidditch," she said smiling slyly at Harry.   
A man walked up behind them.   
"Oh Harry," said Anita, "This is my boyfriend James." She said. Anita watched him, Harry had the feeling she wanted him to react,   
"Please to meet you," said Harry shaking his hand.   
"So," said James, "Got anyone special of your own?"   
Harry laughed derisively,   
"I barely have time to breath let alone keep up a relationship."   
  
Later Harry decided to take a walk,   
"I'm just going out," he told Ron.   
Harry was walking down the stairs when someone pulled him over.   
The lady was tall and very pretty.   
"Harry," she said urgently.   
"Cho," said Harry.   
"You need to come to the ministry," she said pulling Harry after her.   
"What's this all about," said Harry.   
"You'll see," she said.   
She pulled Harry into a dimly lit office.   
A man was sitting there fingering his pencil.   
"Harry," said the man, "I'm Robert Dane, minister for magical undercover programs (It's kind off like the FBI.) MUP for short."   
"Please to meet you," said Harry.   
"Harry," said Robert, "We would have killed to have you in the team if you hadn't gone off and played quidditch and we were going to get you the minute you were not playing but we need you to start work now."   
Harry nodded.   
"Intelligence have found out that there may be an attack at the semi-finals and we want you too be looking out for things."   
"I have to play as best I can," said Harry.   
"I know you can do more then one thing at once," said Cho, who obviously worked for MUP.   
After much persuading Harry agreed.   
Cho and Harry walked down the stairs together,   
"How do you feel," she asked, "You have two jobs at the age of 18."   
"Worried," laughed Harry.   
"Would you like to grab a coffee?" asked Cho.   
"That would be great," said Harry who would love to catch up with Cho.   
  
They sat at a corner table waiting for their drinks to come.   
"So what have you been up to?" asked Harry.   
"Work, work and more work." She said, "and you."   
"Quidditch, quidditch and more quidditch," he joked.   
Harry fingered a piece of paper in his pocket, and then he remembered the family dinner tomorrow.   
Cho sipped her coffee smiling.   
"How did you go on your NEWT's?" asked Cho.   
"God, that was 2 months ago,'' said Harry, "Oh I got 15," he mumbled.   
"Cho opened her mouth to say something but closed it by a look from Harry.   
"What have you got on tomorrow?" asked Cho.   
"Training all day and then have a family dinner," said Harry rolling his eyes.   
Cho laughed,   
"I am so glad I don't know your family," she said.   
"Would you like to meet them," asked Harry.   
"Is that an offer?" she replied.   
"I guess it is," he said.   
"I would love too."   
"How about I'll meet you in the leaky Cauldron tomorrow at six?"   
"Sounds great," she said.   
  
Harry got back when the party was winding up.   
"Where have you been?" asked Ron.   
"Goodnight," said Harry.   
  
Harry was woken by a thud at 5.30.   
"I promised I would wake you up," said Hermione, who, by the looks of it, was only just going to bed, "but I had to show you this as well."   
She tossed Harry the Daily prophet, on the third page in there was a photo of Cho and he drinking coffee and the article was titled 'Could this Be Love For Quidditch Star Harry Potter' 


End file.
